everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Garnet Blackburn
Garnet Aspen Phoenix Blackburn is a 2016/2018-introduced and all-around character. He is the son of the legendary and mythical Phoenix from Greek and Roman Mythology. Garnet is happy to become his mother's successor, but wishes for something else, hence why he aligns himself with the Roybels. Character Personality * Sides with Roybels for unknown reasons. * Childhood best friends with Jasper Rai * Very self conscious on wings and keeps them hidden at all times. ** Mother, Phoenix, and Jasper Rai are the only ones that know he has wings. * Is extremely kind and friendly, easy to get along with. * Got a temper that's probably worse than some others - of course his fire ampiles it so that does not help at all. * Doesn't like it that people have to pick what side they want to be on. * Feels the Royal-Rebel conflict just puts pressure on everyone and makes friends and families relationships get conflicted. Appearance Garnet is a handsome young man with dark red (looks almost black in the sunlight) with gradient orange highlights and bright blue eyes. His eyes stand out against his tanned skin tone, thanks to the years he was living in Greece. He also has a pair of large reddish-tanish wings, but usually keeps them hidden by a cape he wears. When he is in his Phoenix form, he has the appearance of a black bird with dark flame like feathers. Interests and Hobbies Sports Garnet enjoys doing sports, mostly with Dragons. Is part of the Bookball team and one of the faster players (not as fast as Cerise Hood) but still fast enough. Outdoors Garnet enjoys being outdoors. He's not much of a indoor person, which is probably due that he is a "bird" and wants to be free. While not in class, you can see him outside. When no one is looking, Garnet often spreads his wings alone. Jasper is the only person to know of his wings. Dragons Having had a summer job with the Rais working on their ranch, Garnet is skilled in dragon caring. He does not know how to train as that was mainly Jasper and her father's jobs. Myth How they go :Main: Phoenix How does Garnet Come Into It? Many years after the previous Phoenix had finished her myths and moved on, she met with another mythical creature and together had Garnet. Following the birth of her son, Skyla (Phoenix) moved to Greece where she never had contact with her lover again. Eventually, she moved herself and her son to New Salem of the Realm of Monsters and Garnet attended school with the other monsters. That was where he met Jasper Rai and his mother and her father became friends as well. Viewpoint on Destiny Garnet has no issue being the next Phoenix. Abilities As the son of the Phoenix, Garnet was born with all of his mother's powers, including the turning into ash power. * Pyrokinesis: Garnet was born with the power to manipulate fire. ** Black-Pyrokinesis: Either as an extension or because he was born with it, Garnet is able to control black fire. *** Fire generation: Garnet is able to generate fire at will. He has complete control over it and uses a snap in order to have him summon his fire. *** Pyrokinetic constructs: Garnet is able to make constructs out of fire. The constructs are solid and retains a fiery black glow around them, which will burn anything they touch. Only individuals who can control fire can hold them without being burned. *** Fire resistance: Garnet possesses a high resistance to fire, where it can't harm him. * Healing tears: As the son of the Phoenix, Garnet has the ability to heal using his tears. Because it's rare to see him cry, he has to collect some of his tears and keep them safe. * Form change: Garnet is also able to transform from a human form form to his phoenix form, where he turns into a jet black phoenix. He doesn't like to change if he can help it, but only changes at home for his mother. He has a better time understanding her when his phoenix form since his mother is always in her phoenix form. ** Phoenix physiology: When in his phoenix form, Garnet is granted a number of natural abilities. *** Flight: When in his phoenix form, Garnet is capable of flight. Though he doesn't go very fast, as he doesn't want to be caught flying. Garnet is capable of flying in his human form due to his wings, but doesn't go out much because he doesn't want anyone to see his wings. *** Enhanced lung capacity: When in phoenix form, Garnet possess a greater lung capacity than his human form. * Multilingual: Garnet is able to speak Greek and write in Normal English. ** Understanding birds: As the son of the Phoenix, also a winged creature, bird, Garnet is able to understand birds. And as his mother is normally in his Phoenix form, he's learned how to communicate with her. * Flight: With his wings, Garnet is capable of flying in his human form, but doesn't go out much because he doesn't want anyone to see his wings. * Immortality: Since his mother turns into ash and then is reborn, Garnet has the same power, though he finds it as a curse most of the time, as he will outlive his friends and is very scared about it. * Enhanced senses ** Enhanced speed and agility ** Enhanced strength: Garnet is able to pick up things almost twice his weight and size. Skillset * Knowledge on dragons: Thanks to spending the summer with Jasper Rai and her father, Garnet learned things on dragons including how to care and the types of food they like. * Pyrokinetic combat: If needed be, Garnet is able to infuse his fire into hand-to-hand combat. Relationships Family Phoenix, mother Garnet's mother is Skyla Blackburn, who in her Monster alias is known as the legendary Phoenix. Garnet lived with his mother in Greece, but upon him being invited to attend the Mythology Program, they moved to Ever After. Garnet has a close mother-son relationship with Skyla and often goes to her when he has an issue. She knows about his self-conscious look involving his wings, and tries to get him to make him see differently but to no luck. But, she doesn't force him. Garnet was and still is a Mama's Boy and isn't afraid to say it to anyone. Thunderbird, father Garnet for most of his life did not know who his father was. He really didn't mind since he had his mother. He later learns that his father is none other than the Native American mythical creature, the Thunderbird, thanks to Topaz Thunderbird, daughter of the Thunderbird and his half-sister. Topaz Thunderbird Topaz is Garnet's paternal half-sister, the two sharing the same father, the Thunderbird. At first the two were shocked to find similarities between them and later confronted their respective parent and learned the truth. Future Daughter In the far future, Garnet fathers a single child, a daughter he named Pyrrha. Roommate Zane von Olympus: Garnet's best guy friend would definitely be Zane. They are cool with each other and often talk about random things. Garnet is also the one Zane often goes to when he rambles or rants about his sister. Despite their close relationship, Garnet hasn't revealed his wings to Zane just yet. He plans to, but isn't sure how to bring it up. Friends Apolline Helios: As a fellow Greekian, Garnet gets along well with Apolline. Damon Eurotas: tba Jasper Rai: Jasper is Garnet's childhood friend and also his best female friend. The two have been friends since they attended Elementary School together in the Realm of Monsters. They protected each other from the bullies since both looked like the humans. Garnet worked on helping Jasper get out of her shyness but half the time didn't work. Garnet has always been there for Jasper, even when her depression and anxiety appeared. He helped her through and still supported her when dropped out of Monster High and went onto homeschooling. Garnet was then gifted a female dragon by Jasper, who he named Blazar. Pets Blazar is Garnet's pet dragon who he got from Jasper Rai. Blazar is dark silver-grey with lighter grey underbelly and breathes black fire. Garnet loves Blazar very much and is often seen grooming her a lot. Blazar is also highly protective of Garnet and if she gets upset, it's hard to calm her down. Romance Garnet is a closet bisexual, with only a few people knowing. He has gained crushes on people in the past, but wasn't brave enough to tell them. Outfits Quotes Class Schedule Alternate Universe Real Life: Mythosville High In a real life alternate reality, Garnet is the son of Skyla Brett-Ryan and the step-son of Raiden Ryan, the owner of Ryan Ranch, a family owned horse ranch that breeds, trains, and rehabilitates and later releases wild horses, and the step-brother of Raiden's daughter, Jasper, who's also his best friend. Similar to canon, Garnet attends Public School and later brings his step-sister in when her father wishes for her to live a normal life. Super Hero: Justice Academy In a super hero universe, Garnet is the son of Heroine Firebird (civilian name: Skyla Brett-Ryan), the step-son of Lightning Beast (civilian name: Raiden Ryan) and the step-brother and best friend of Jasper Ryan. On day one, Garnet becomes friends with Zane Olsen, not caring who his parents are. Garnet is the first picked by Coach Quinton Quickster in "Power Placement". Like his canon person, Garnet can control black fire and change into a black phoenix, though this ability isn't known until his second year. Trivia * His birthday is June 11th (but he is older than Jasper) * Garnet is named after the gemstone of the same color, which is a shade of red. ** Garnet was not named after Shadows' Monster High OC Garnett Blakely-Azhar. * Garnet's middle names, Aspen and Phoenix, are in ties to his powers and heritage. * Garnet can't cook to save his life. * Garnet's hair style was inspired by Keith from Voltron: Legendary Defender. * Garnet is bisexual, and is out to his mother and best friend. Not many know about it. Gallery Category:Shadows' characters Category:Males Category:Roybels Category:Characters Category:Greek Mythology Category:Roman Mythology Category:Bisexual